The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to supporting a chassis cover.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems such as, for example, rack mounted servers, include a chassis with a large access panel that couples to the sides of the chassis to prevent access to the components in the chassis. It is sometimes desirable to densely pack together a plurality of the information handling systems when they are mounted in a rack, making the overall thickness of the each system critical and raising a number of issues with respect to the supporting of these access panels.
Because these large access panels are coupled by their sides to the chassis, they tend to resonate and can create undesirable noise levels when components within the chassis such as, for example, cooling fans, are operated. Conventional methods for dealing with such acoustical problems include stiffening the panel by embossing areas of the panel. However, while such embossing increasing the resistance of the panel to bending, it also can increase the overall thickness of the system. In addition, for some systems, the internal space in the chassis needed for such embossing is needed for system components and is not available.
Another method for dealing with the acoustical problems with these panels is to engage the panel near its center from the inside of the chassis with a compliant member such as, for example, a piece of foam or rubber. While this solution helps to damp vibration of the panel, it also tends to induce an upward bow in the panel, which increases the overall thickness of the system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for supporting a chassis cover absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.